Kocoal Lux (Original Concept)
The idea for this character is being changed. You can still see the original concept here. "Who wants to ride the Kocoal Train?" ~Kocoal, commandeering his limo Kocoal Lux (K.L.) is a suggested character for Hell on Earth. It was suggested by Joseph Bigham as a way to add a stereotypical American influence to the anime. K.L. is a well-known pimp and the former leader of a gang known as the Kocoal Train, which was wiped out by rival gangs in gang warfare. He is an extremely laid back person (sometimes a little too much so), and he often spends his time chatting up with the ladies. It is against his morals to hurt a woman, and he's often traumatized if he does so. Appearance Even for his background, Kocoal is a titan, being 6' 9'', yet he is extremely light for his height, being only 169 lbs. He is attractive, yet his get-up often causes him to be disregarded, since people see don't see him, but instead see the clothes he's wearing. Being a well known pimp, Kocoal wears very flashy, distinct clothing. He wears a black skintight fur coat with a tight white tank top underneath, and wears baggy black pants with lots of holes in them. He has a black fedora with a pink feather, along with gold rimmed sunglasses. He likes to show off his fortune with bling, frequently wearing a ring on every finger, a watch on each wrist, and a massive piece of bling around his neck with his initials. Personality Kocoal is a joker, a lover, and a total slacker. He often kicks back and hangs out with at least one of his many "flavors" of "candy", and is very sexually active. Even though he tries to deny it as much as possible, he is a struggling drug and alcohol addict, though he has tried quitting for over 3 years. Kocoal loves to be friends with everyone, and is a real people person. He often doesn't care about rivalries, except when it regards Opium expressing affection towards the others (or vice versa), his old gang life, or someone hurting one of his "pieces of candy". In battle, Kocoal often goofs off, treating battle like a sort of game. He finds any way he can to show off, which often leads to him being an easy target if he gets too into it. He is a frequent user of slang words and curses a lot. Backstory Kocoal grew up in the Gros Sector of New Hope City, the toughest inhabited area in the world of Hoep. He was abused as a kid, being mistreated by his mother and heavily assaulted by his dad. He often missed school due to abuse related injuries, but he never told anyone, for he feared what might happen if his dad knew he snitched. Kocoal's father was a heavy drinker, and lived a life of sex, drugs, money, and sin. He openly did drugs around Kocoal and even offered him some, leading to Kocoal's drug problems. On top of that, his father showed him X-Rated films, gave him drinks, and even taught him how to gamble. Kocoal was set up for failure. Getting expelled from every school in New Hope City (as well as several others) due to his poor grades, patchy attendance, and illicit activities, Kocoal never finished high school. On top of this, his parents threw him out when he was 18 with nothing but the clothes on his back, a couple of joints, and a flask of whiskey, not even waiting until he had a source of income. The Kocoal Train Eventually, Kocoal ended up starting a gang called the Kocoal Train with friends from around the city, and made his living off of crime, going by the nickname "The Engine". The gang made itself known by robbing stores, scaring off employees, and eventually gaining control of them. His gang evolved, and eventually, he ruled the Gros Sector, owning a majority of the territory and making a heavy profit off of the businesses he took over. However, this attracted the attention of other gangs, which started the Gang Wars of Gros Sector. Soon, rival gangs began to fight over territory, sparking heavy police involvement and a government crackdown. This led to the loss of many lives in all gangs, including the Kocoal Train, and eventually, the demise of the Kocoal Train and the loss of Kocoal's only living relative, his brother Nilla, causing him to disband the gang and go into a state of deep seclusion. Isolation For a year, Kocoal slipped into depression. He got back into his old habits, and began to blow the millions of dollars he had earned on sex and drugs. He became a chain smoker of pot, a binge drinker, a regular cocaine user, and ended up trying heroin. Kocoal started a career in "dirty work" and ended up making some money on the side. However, in the end, he had to abandon his "lucrative job" in order to avoid legal trouble. The Candy Shop Eventually, Kocoal started to run out of money due to his bad habits. He spent thousands of dollars on addiction treatment, yet nothing seemed to work. He tried quitting, but every time resulted in failure and more addiction. Eventually, he started asking around for a job, but everywhere was either controlled by gangs, or knew who he was and did not hire him. Soon enough, Kocoal desperately needed a job. However, his opportunity came when he noticed an old strip club that was up for sale. Thinking he could easily leverage his lust to make a living, he bought it and started his own strip club, The Candy Shop, a candy themed joint serving sweet drinks and featuring many "flavors" of "candy". The strip club was a massive success, and soon, Kocoal was raking in a massive amount of cash. However, gangs started to ransack the place, and standard bodyguards didn't do the trick. It was at this moment that Kocoal "kicked" into action, becoming the head of security for his own strip club. Sadly, his "security" ended up going a little too far. His extreme force caused injuries and even deaths, and soon, he found himself in a legal struggle, fighting to keep what he had. Thankfully for him, he ended up being saved by a member of FoRFaNT's Bureau of Undercover Defense, who saw his skills in combat and wanted to employ him.Category:Main Characters